westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Election Day (Part II)
"Previously on the West Wing" spoken by C.J. As the polls close and results are tallied, emotions are running high. Santos and Josh are faced with the loss of their Vice Presidential candidate. Meanwhile, Vinick disagrees with his campaign team. Summary Josh and Bruno are seen in two separate interviews. Jane announces that Santos is winning Minnesota. Josh finds out from Donna that Annabeth found Leo unconcious and not breathing, and he has been taken to the hospital. CJ goes into the Oval to tell Bartlet that Leo has been taken to the hospital. Santos and Louise argue about telling the press about Leo (Santos wants to, Louise doesn't). Josh and Donna visit the hospital and find out from Annabeth that Leo died. One of the staffers informs Santos, CJ interrupts Bartlet's phone call with his wife in tears to tell him. Santos calls Vinick. We then see the announcement of Leo's death on the news with people watching from the White House, the Santos campain, and the Vinick campaign. Josh is crying outside Leo's hospital room. Donna comes to talk to him and convinces him to go back to the hotel. Vinick talks with Jane and Bruno about Leo's death and what they should be doing. Vinick doesn't want to use Leo as a way to challenge Santos' possible win. A random senator calls Santos tactlessly offering to be Vice President. Santos and Helen go down to the ballroom and Matt makes a statement about Leo's death. CJ is seen watching it from her office, as is Bruno, Vinick and his former campaign manager. Josh, Donna, and Annabeth return to the hotel. CJ gives Bartlet a list of condolence calls he or CJ has to make. They talk about Leo. The Santos staffers find out that they won Texas. While they're celebrating, Donna finds Josh in Leo's room. Josh feels guilty about getting Leo to become the Vice Presidential nominee. Vinick sees on TV that there has been a surge in late voting. Vinick has won California, and Santos has to win both Oregon and Nevada for him to be elected. Santos talks with two adivsors, then find out that he won Oregon. It is up to Nevada now to determine who will win. Both Vinick and Santos discuss possible recounts. Ronna comes to Josh and Santos and says that they have a result. CJ wakes Bartlet up to tell him. Santos and the staffers are celebrating. Vinick decides not to ask for a recount. Louise announces the president-elect and future First Lady of the White House. The crowd cheers for him. Santos asks for everyone to cheer for Vinick and compliments him. Josh is still in headquarters, and completes the election board, coloring in Nevada and adding five votes to their electoral college score. He looks sadly at a picture of Leo as Donna watches him from the doorway. Cast Starring *Alan Alda as Senator Arnold Vinick *Kristin Chenoweth as Annabeth Schott *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *with Jimmy Smits as Matthew Santos *and Martin Sheen as President Jed Bartlet Special Guest Stars *Janeane Garofalo as Louise Thornton *Teri Polo as Helen Santos *Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli *Patricia Richardson as Sheila Brooks Guest Starring *Stephen Root as Bob Mayer *John Aylward as Barry Goodwin *Melinda McGraw as Jane Braun *Matthew Del Negro as Bram Howard *Karis Campbell as Ronna Beckman *NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper *Renée Estevez as Nancy *Diana-Maria Riva as Edie Ortega *Shawn Michael Patrick as Gene *Michael Bofshever as Kagan Special Musical Appearance by: *Foo Fighters Co-Starring *Mike Kersey as Bruce *Ivan Allen as Anchor Roger Salier *Penny Griego as Anchor #2 *Paul Moyer as Anchor #3 Trivia * Louise Thornton mispronounces "Oregon" several times. This is consistent with the character having spent her childhood, education and career in the Northeast, and thus being unfamiliar with Western place names. Goofs Quotes Matthew Santos gives a statement to the press following Leo's death. "America has lost a giant tonight, and I have lost a friend." Josh looking at a picture of Leo: "Thanks boss." References "The West Wing" Election Day: Part 2(2006) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7